Dear God
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Randy finally found the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but has to be away from home a lot. He's tired and lonely, and just wants to be at home with Jasmine and their unborn baby. How does he handle being gone for so long?


**So I finally did one that's not a Taylor Swift song lol. Hope you like it. And Remember, reviews=LOVE. And MOTIVATION as well. So if you want more stories you should review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**-Paige**

**Dear God-Avenged Sevenfold**

_

* * *

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

Another lonely road, across another cold state line. All I can think about is how I wish she were here with me, or that I was there with her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Being so far away from her is hard. But she can't travel with me, at least not yet. The doctor said it's not good for her to travel while she's pregnant.

I keep recalling everything she said to me before I left St Louis. I didn't wanna leave, but she insisted that I had to. She promised that she would still be here when I got back, and that her and the baby would be just fine.

It really makes me wish that I was there, where I would love to be more than any other place on this planet. Because wherever she is, is home. And it's where I'm the happiest. But she was right. I did have to leave. If I wanted to keep my job anyways.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job, I just love her more.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_to hold her when I'm not around,_

_when I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

'_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

As I was driving, so many thoughts filled my mind. I hated leaving her behind. Every time I do, it kills me a little more. I know she understands, but I can't help it.

Finally I made it to the hotel. I was laying and bed and I glanced at the clock. It was too late to call her, so I grabbed my phone and called.

"Hey Randy" came her sweet voice.

"Hey baby, I just got to the hotel. I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. How are you feeling?"

"Aww I love you Randy. I'm feeling OK, just tired."

"OK Hun, go to bed and get some rest, and call me after your doctors appointment tomorrow and let me know how it went."

"I will Randy"

"Good. Good night Jasmine. I love you"

"Night Randy, I love you too"

I was laying in bed thinking about her, and I did something I haven't done in a while. I sent a small prayer up to God to look after her.

"God, the only thing I'm asking you is to please, hold her when I'm not around, when I'm to far away to do it. I need to know she's safe."

I was lucky to find her. Everything about her was perfect. We all need someone to be true to us, especially in this business, where we are on the road traveling all the time. The one who understands that we won't be around all the time, and that sometimes we are gone for weeks at a time.

I had finally found her, but I left her when I did. And now I wished I'd stayed. Cause I'm tired, and I'm lonely. And I'm missing her again. All I want is to have her laying next to me, wrapped up in my arms.

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

_There's no one here while the city sleeps_

_and all the shops are closed_

_Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

_Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

The next night was the same as the night before. There's nothing here for me on this barren road. I'm traveling alone again. And there's no one here while the city sleeps, all the shops are closed.

I glanced down at my phone for a moment, seeing the picture of us on my background. I remember the day we took it. It was the day we found out she was pregnant. We were so happy when we found out. Jasmine wanted to capture the moment so that we would always remember it.

We have had so many great times together over the last few years. I would give anything to go back and re live one of them right now. Because it would mean I'm still there with her, instead of here on my own.

All I have to get me through are some pictures and some memories. They help ease the pain a little, but only for a short time. After that I'm back to wishing I was still back in St Louis with her.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_to hold her when I'm not around,_

_when I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

'_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

"God the only thing I ask of you, is to hold her when I'm not around, when I am much to far away to hold her myself. She's everything to me. Everything I ever could have asked for. Everyone needs someone that will stay true to them and be there for them. Someone who will love them no matter the mistakes me. But I left her when I found her. And now I regret leaving. I wished I'd stayed in St Louis with her."

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, and I smiled when I saw it was her.

"Hey Baby" I answered

"Hey Honey, how are you?"

"Lonely, and tired. Missing you as always."

"I miss you too Randy. Don't worry though, you'll be home before you know it. And Vince said that once the baby's born you can have as much time off as you need."

"I know Jas, but that's still a few months away. And who knows when the next time I'll be home is."

"Everything will be fine Randy. I'm not going anywhere. You forget that I know what the job is like Hun."

_Some search, never finding a way_

_Before long, they waste away_

_I found you, something told me to stay_

_I gave in, to selfish ways_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_when hope begins to fade..._

"I know that Babe, but some people search their entire lives and never find a way, and before long they waste away."

"Randy what are you talking about?"

"I found the person I'm wanna be with forever. I found you, and something kept telling me to stay. But I gave in to selfish ways and I still left."

"Hun you are not selfish. I told you to go remember? I'm not like most women who don't understand that you need to be on the road a lot. I worked for them to don't forget."

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that you're home alone all the time. You're pregnant, and I should be able to be there for you whenever you need me. Not only that, but I miss being able to hold you when things aren't going right and all my hope starts to fade away."

"I know Hun, and before long you'll be able to. Once the baby is here, Vince said you could take some time off. And then we are coming on the road with you. So this, us being apart, is only temporary Randy. And then you'll have us with you all the time."

"You're right Babe." I started. I glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was. "Anyway, it's late, I'll let you go so you can get some sleep."

"OK, I love you Randy"

"Love you Jasmine."

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

I kept driving along the lonely road, across another cold state line. I think I'm gonna ask John to ride with me from now on. He's been complaining about riding with Santino lately.

I'm miles away from the people I love, and the purpose for it is kinda hard to find.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_to hold her when I'm not around,_

_when I'm much too far away_

_We all need the person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

'_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

"God, the only think I ask of you, is to please hold her when I'm not around and I'm not to far away. I need to know she is safe and that everything will be OK until I can go home again."

We all need the person that can be true to us, and I left her when I finally found her. I wish I would have stayed. Cause I'm tired and I'm lonely. And I am always missing her when I am gone. But she's right, it's only temporary. Soon we will be together all the time again. And then I can make her my wife.


End file.
